


Loose Ends

by KathyAgel



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Eleven Days to Zero. Third in a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> A Nexus Cycle story. Part of a miniseries of missing scenes from the Voyage pilot episode, “Eleven Days to Zero”.  
> To be read in the following order:  
> 1) Preemptive Strike  
> 2) Always a Friend  
> 3) Loose Ends  
> 4) Turn the Page
> 
> The title for this comes from a song by Dan Fogelberg
> 
> More stories from The Nexus Cycle can be found at www.contraryrose.com.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kathy

Admiral Harriman Nelson let himself into his cabin, locked the door securely behind him, and walked heavily to his desk, where he settled gratefully into his chair. The mission had been a success, and his rack beckoned invitingly; he’d had far too little sleep since he and the late John Phillips had left NIMR a little over two weeks ago. But there was still work to be done before he could rest. Lighting a cigarette from the ever-present pack on his desktop – he’d lost track of how many he’d smoked since this mission had begun – he took stock of his next move.

Paramount on his list was finding Seaview a new captain. There were damned few candidates in the entire US Navy who would be able to meet Seaview’s unique needs – or who would be able to co-exist on a day-to-day basis with her creator. Nelson knew he had a well-deserved reputation for being mercurial. And – if he was being honest with himself – he prided himself on it. It kept people on their toes.

But two of the men who had proven themselves easily able to co-exist with him, yet who would stand up to him when they felt it necessary and who also had his respect both as naval officers and as honorable men, were on board Seaview at that very moment. In fact, the mission wouldn’t have succeeded if either one had been absent.

Chip Morton and Lee Crane – light and dark, contained and intense. Both were highly intelligent, yet they focused that superior intelligence in two very different ways. They might have been thrown together as roommates during Plebe Summer, but over the following four years they had developed a close friendship that had continued past their graduation, through their joint tenure as students at sub school and prototype training, and eventual assignment to the fleet, albeit on different boats. They were two hotshots, the reason they’d been able to make O-4 at such a young age – ridiculously young, if truth be told. Bright and driven, both were well-liked by subordinates as well as superiors, which didn’t happen all that often. 

Nelson knew Lee’s unorthodox arrival on Seaview at the beginning of the mission had caused no end of problems for Chip. Friction between them for what Lee perceived as lapses in Seaview’s security procedures and as her operational readiness was mirrored by complaints to Chip on the crew’s part about Crane for what they saw as hot-dogging and disrespect for Seaview, for her creator, and for themselves. Crane’s Zulu Five Oscar method of arrival had raised hackles all over the sub. The enlisted men and chiefs were resentful, though they hadn’t let it affect the way they’d done their jobs during the mission. And the officers were watchful, taking their clues from Chip, whom they respected, but, far more important, trusted.

In those early days after Phillips had been murdered, after Crane had taken command and when Nelson had far too many other things that needed his attention, Chip had been the glue holding Seaview together, suffocating any resentment the crew felt for their temporary commander. The crew, thankfully, had taken their cues from him, and what could have become a volatile situation had remained merely uncomfortable for all involved. 

Chip…his boundless patience and rock-steady nature under pressure made him well-equipped to deal with Nelson’s capricious personality. It had also enabled him to work with Crane on this mission with an amazing equanimity, considering the mission’s rocky beginning – as well as Lee’s odd attitude which followed. Lee was distant and demanding, acting as if Chip were a stranger rather than his best friend of over ten years, yet Chip had handled the situation with his usual patience and unshakeable calm, taking his cues from Lee’s behavior and acting as if they’d just met. Nelson knew that, to Chip, Lee’s surprising and unwarranted attitude toward him had to rankle, yet Chip never uttered a word of complaint, just behaved as the consummate professional he was. A naval vessel might reflect her captain, but her XO actually ran the show. An XO of Chip’s caliber was a pearl beyond price. 

He and John Phillips had gotten on well enough, though there had been an inevitable distance between them due to their twenty-year-plus age difference. Chip had respected John for his accomplishments, but hadn’t considered him a friend. And John had had enough Old Navy in him, that, despite Chip’s position as Seaview’s XO, John still hadn’t considered him a peer. John initially hadn’t been able to see past Chip’s calm and contained exterior to the highly-skilled officer behind it, and had, in the beginning, underestimated him and his skills. Still, John had followed protocol and Nelson’s wishes and mentored Chip, and eventually realized the skills and talents hidden by that oh-so-calm exterior. Nelson had no doubt that John and Chip would eventually have progressed past CO and XO and become friends, given enough time. But time had run out.

Nelson also knew that Chip would be a superlative sub commander one day, thanks to his experiences as XO and de facto captain of the USS Tautog – provided he wanted his own boat. The jury was still out on that one. Chip seemed to be perfectly happy in the XOs billet, which suited his abilities to a tee, and at this moment, Chip was more valuable as Seaview’s XO for his skillset. He knew Seaview inside and out and the boat ran at top efficiency thanks to his superb administrative skills. Ultimately, though, he had a much higher value as a high-priced bargaining chip – Nelson grimaced at his own pun – to get Seaview the captain she deserved. Lee Crane. 

Lee Crane, the Golden Boy. Nelson had heard all the scuttlebutt – he was well-liked by his peers, respected by junior officers and idolized by the crew of the attack boat he’d commanded for such a short time before being scooped up for this emergency TDY. He was a hotshot on the fast track to higher rank – possibly even the CNO one day.

Chip had been on that same fast track, with two promotions below the zone and a third that should have followed, to full commander, with CNO also within his grasp at some point, perhaps a slot on the Joint Chiefs, as well – until Chip had decided to throw in his lot with Nelson and his folly. A folly which was and would be for quite some time to come, the most advanced vessel, naval or civilian, on or under the sea. A folly which had just saved a large portion of the world from a watery Armageddon. 

Chip’s loyalty to Nelson was the reason he’d refused to act as Admiral Hyman Rickover’s spy on board Seaview. Nelson valued that loyalty, even more so since it had come at a great personal and professional price to Chip. When he’d refused to participate in Rickover’s machinations, his scheduled promotion to commander was put on permanent hold by Admiral Rickover, the head of Naval Reactors who Nelson thought held more overt and covert power than any one man should have held, and Chip left active duty for Seaview and the Naval Reserves as a lieutenant commander instead of the full commander he would have been if he’d stayed in the Navy – or if he’d ignored his high principles and agreed to act as Rickover’s spy and funnel information on Nelson and Seaview to the head of Naval Reactors. Those high principles had cost him dearly, and Nelson would always be grateful.

But that was in the past, and Nelson needed to concern himself with the future – and to him, the future needed to include Lee Crane as well as Chip Morton. Nelson had been denied the chance to have both of them before – gaining Chip and being refused Crane had been the direct result of Rickover’s hatred of Nelson. Granted, it had been in Lee’s best interest to stay on active duty and obtain more training, to garner more experience, while Chip became a plankowner on Seaview, learning about her from her keel up, and participating in the installation of many of her electrical systems. But now Nelson saw the chance to have both of them – and by damn, he would. The officer the Navy had refused to release thanks to the petty jealousy of one man was now within his grasp. This mission had given Nelson enormous political capital – enough to demand Crane, and get him. Oh, he might have to engage in some subterfuge, but one way or another, Nelson would get him – even if he had to show up at the White House and appeal to the President. 

But one step at a time. If he played his cards right, he wouldn’t have to go that far. Stubbing out the cigarette, Nelson reached for his phone, dialing the extension in the radio shack. There was no need for the entire boat to know he was making this call.

Sparks picked up after one ring. “Yes, Admiral?”

“Sparks, get me COMSUBPAC on the line – the direct line to Admiral Stark.” Nelson could almost hear Seaview’s communications officer gulp. Lieutenant Nick Peatty was calm and reserved, and good at his job. Not much rattled that boy, but Jiggs Stark could put the fear of God in a demon from hell, let alone a mere lieutenant in the Naval Reserves.

“Aye, sir,” Sparks acknowledged. 

“Patch it through to my cabin when he’s on the line. If he’s not there, as unlikely as that might be, have his staff track him down,” Nelson ordered. “Don’t take no for an answer. Use my name if you have to – but get him and only him.”

“Aye, sir,” Sparks repeated, and hung up.

Nelson lit another cigarette and walked to his safe to retrieve his notes on the mission. It might be a while before Jiggs got to a phone – working on the draft of his mission report to the President would be a good use of his time.

Nelson was halfway through organizing his notes when the phone rang; the extension indicating an external call was lit. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at his watch, set, as were all the clocks and watches on Seaview, to Zulu time, and did the conversion in his head. It was just past midnight at the Pearl Harbor headquarters of Admiral Jiggs Stark, the reigning COMSUBPAC. Jiggs must have been burning the midnight oil – or he’d been awakened at home. Nelson didn’t know which alternative was worse. 

He picked up the receiver. “Nelson.”

“Why aren’t you basking in the glow of saving the free world instead of bothering me at this hour?” Admiral Jiggs Stark barked in lieu of a more conventional greeting.

Nelson’s expression creased into a slow, satisfied smile. “Because I receive a great deal of satisfaction in harassing you, Jiggs.” 

“Congratulations, you old pirate. Even Rickover can’t deny you credit for this one.”

Nelson’s smile faded and he snorted. “Oh, he’ll try to find a way.”

“Good luck to him,” Jiggs retorted, his voice booming even over the phone line. “You’re on top of the world right now, Harry, and deservedly so.”

In more ways than one. “Good. Then this won’t be as hard as I’d thought.” Nelson took a drag on his cigarette, then played his ace. “Once we’re back in Santa Barbara and Crane is off his TDY and back on his own boat, I’m promoting Chip Morton to captain of Seaview.”

“You’re doing what?” Stark’s shock was readily apparent even over the phone line. “Harry, are you insane?”

“That was my plan all along, once John retired. You know that, Jiggs,” Nelson reminded him.

“Rickover will never approve – he hates Morton almost as much as he hates you.” Stark huffed. “And that’s saying something.”

“Then Chip is in good company, isn’t he?” Nelson replied, his voice calm, his tone dry. 

“Harry, you’ll start a war,” Stark protested.

Nelson laughed humorlessly. “That war began decades ago, Jiggs. This is just another skirmish – and it’s one I intend to win.”

“Skirmish?” Stark asked in surprise. “Harry, that’s like saying the Battle of Leyte Gulf was just another schoolyard spat.”

“It’s all a matter of scale, Jiggs,” Nelson said calmly.

“You have to do everything bigger than the next guy, don’t you?” Stark asked.

“I do what seems right to me.”

“You always have.” Stark was silent for a moment, then said, “It might work, considering what you and your boys just pulled off. But it’s a longshot, and it will cause repercussions for everyone involved, you know. Even me.” He snorted. “Hell – especially me. I hate the thought of taking on that little bastard.”

“I’ve never seen you back away from a fight, Jiggs. Getting soft in your old age?” Nelson taunted. 

“You know better than that, Harry. But the sanctimonious little bastard has a lot more power than he should. We’re constantly fighting his machinations out here. He wants to run the whole damned Navy instead of just the nuclear propulsion end.”

And just like that, Jiggs gave Nelson the opening he’d wanted, just like Nelson had known he would. “So make a pre-emptive strike,” Nelson said, fighting to keep the smile from his voice.

“And just how do you suggest I do that?” Stark challenged. 

“Give me one of your boys instead. Crane will do nicely.”

“What?” Stark exploded. “That’s even worse! You won’t get him – he’s being groomed for bigger and better things. He’s too New Navy for me, but a lot of the boys at the Pentagon like that. The DCNO loves him – I can’t see why.”

Nelson let Stark complain until his rant had wound down. Once it was exhausted, he said, “I promote one or I poach the other,” Nelson shot back. “Which will it be?” 

Stark’s incredulity was evident even over the phone. “Harry, you’re crazy. You’ll never get approval from Naval Reactors for either move.”

“Seaview needs the best as her captain. I get Crane as Seaview’s new skipper or I give my boat to Morton. I win either way, and Naval Reactors and the megalomaniac who runs it can be damned.” Which is another win for me.

“I repeat – you won’t get either one of them.”

“I’ll get one of them. I know where a lot of bodies are buried,” Nelson growled.

“Too damned many,” Stark muttered.

“Including some of yours,” Nelson pointed out.

“Don’t remind me,” Stark snapped.

“So what will it be, Jiggs?” Nelson prodded. “I don’t mind going over your head, you know.”

Stark snorted in annoyed resignation. “You’ll have to do that anyway. You’ll need the CNO to sign off on this one.” 

“Bill Carson won’t be a problem. He hates the little martinet more than I do.” And as you pointed out, the success of this mission brought with it a lot of political capital , Nelson thought, but didn’t say it aloud. He took a drag on his cigarette. “So, where do you stand, Jiggs?”

Stark gave a resigned sigh. “With you, as always – and you know it. I’ll sign off on it.”

“Good. And since it’s coming from your office, you can initiate the paperwork personally.”

“You like adding insult to injury, don’t you?” Stark asked, his voice a low rumble. 

“Think of the satisfaction it will give you,” Nelson said, smiling broadly. 

“You of all people know how much I hate paperwork.”

“Give it to your aide. He’s good at it,” Nelson said, grinning.

“I let him go home,” Stark said, sounding frustrated. “His wife is ready to deliver their first baby and once we knew you’d been successful, he couldn’t keep his mind on his work.”

“Jiggs! Don’t tell me you’re getting soft in your old age!” Nelson joked.

Stark snorted. “Elizabeth would never let me live it down if I didn’t,” he admitted. “You know how she likes to mother all those young ones – it’s her frustrated maternal instincts.”

Elizabeth Stark was well known as a juggernaut in her own right. “She knows where the bodies are buried, too.”

“She always has – more of them than I do, I think. I don’t know what I’d do without her,” Stark admitted. “But don’t you dare repeat that to her!”

“Doesn’t she know that already?”

“Of course she does – but she doesn’t need to know anyone else does. She’ll hold it over my head for the rest of our lives.”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut until I need to blackmail you again,” Nelson said, laughter in his voice.

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Stark groused. “I suppose this can’t wait until my aide gets back.”

“The faster it gets to the Pentagon, the better – that means it will be on Rickover’s desk within an hour after that. Do it yourself – and think of the satisfaction it will give you. You know you love tickling the dragon’s tail as much as I do.”

Stark gave a short, sharp bark of laughter. “You know me too well, Harry.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll have it in the morning’s first batch of dispatches. When you feel the reverberations, you’ll know Rickover has seen it and is throwing the expected fit.”

“And you’ll contact me as soon as you have a response?”

Stark snorted. “If I still have a head.” 

“I have every confidence in you, Jiggs. Nelson out.” 

Nelson hung up the phone and sagged in his chair. All he could do now was wait.


End file.
